A hyperfine pattern forming technique has been rapidly developed as a forming technique for a semiconductor device or semiconductor integrated circuit. With the hyperfine structure of the pattern, the higher performance of the individual semiconductor device, namely, the higher speed and the smaller electric power consumption have been attained. Moreover, the improvement of the integration degree of the device leads to the attainment of the semiconductor integrated circuit having a higher function. Presently, the semiconductor integrated circuits whose circuit dimension (width) is about 130 nm are mass-produced.
In the device used in the semiconductor integrated circuit, silicon is used for the substrate. The hyperfine structure limit of the dimension under which the foregoing device is operated is said to be about 5 nm. Conventionally, optical exposure has been used to form the semiconductor device or integrated circuit. Presently, the optical exposure that uses a krypton fluoride laser having a wavelength of 256 nm is used. In order to cope with the hyperfine structure of the pattern, the usage of the light having a shorter wavelength is required. As the light expected to be used for the optical exposure of a next generation, argon fluoride laser having a wavelength of 195 nm is exemplified. Moreover, as the light expected to be used for the optical exposure of a further next generation, a fluorine laser having a wavelength of 154 nm is exemplified. In further future, there is a possibility that an extreme ultraviolet exposure having a wavelength of 11 to 13.5 nm, an X-ray exposure having a wavelength of about 1 nm and the like are used.
On the other hand, since the development of the device itself needs to be started prior to the mass production, an electronic beam exposure technique having versatility is used, although its throughput is low. As the electronic beam exposure technique, a method that has a relatively high throughput and uses a mask is put to practical use and its resolution is about 50 nm. On the other hand, the electronic beam exposure that uses a thinly-throttled electronic beam is the exposure technique that jointly attains the practicability and super high resolution that enable the formation of any pattern, and the resolution of 50 nm or less is easily obtained, and this is used for the research of a quantum size effect and the trial production of a super hyperfine transistor. A diameter of the electronic beam is about 1 nm in a case of a thin type. However, the minimum pattern is determined by the resolution of the resist. In the resist that uses an organic molecule having a high practicability, it is about 10 nm in a positive type of poly-methyl methacrylate (PMMA).
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A 2001-281864) and Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A 2002-49153) disclose a method that uses a poly-ethylene group as a basic skeleton as negative type and positive type resist compositions.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei, 6-53819), Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei, 7-23340) and Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A 2000-330281) propose a calixarene resist as the negative type resist having the resolution of about 10 nm.
Japanese Patent No. 2792508 indicates that the foregoing calixarene resist can be solved in solvent by acetylation. Also, this indicates that in this calixarene resist, the sensibility to radioactive ray becomes high by chlorination. Through this calixarene resist, the negative type resist is used to easily carry out the pattern formation at a 10 nm level.
([Tetra-Hedron] written by Nagasaki et al., Vol. 48, Page 797-804, 1992) indicates a synthesizing method of CMC4AOMe or CMC3AOMe that is resist material.